


I like Seeing Him Smile

by sunshine_deathboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Disney Tangled Parallels, Fluff, Glowing Will Solace, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Nico di Angelo is a Good Boyfriend, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Will Solace is a Dork, Worried Nico Di Angelo, and again just fluff fluff fluff, just so much fluff, overworking will solace, solangelo is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Will Solace has been overworking and Nico made a deal with him so that he would stop, this deal requires Nico to seek some help. Inspired by Disney's Tangled. (or I think it is, somehow, at some points)(Storyline is WAAAAYYYYY better than summary)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	I like Seeing Him Smile

**Author's Note:**

> It was midnight and I was just thinking about wanting to fly lanterns then BAM this happened, then I fell asleep before posting it, I do apologize if its writing is lousy, that's probably due to writing at midnight.  
> So much Fluff and oh! I made some Disney Tangled Parallel, comment if you see them!

Will has been stuck on the infirmary for days now. He has lost track how long he has been there and he has to admit for once he was actually longing to go outside and just feel the grass. A knock on the infirmary door snapped him out of his thoughts and by the doorway stood his boyfriend with a worried look on his face,

"Will, you need to get out of here!" Will smirked,

"It's only been a few days deathboy, miss me already?" Nico rolled his eyes then started,

"A few days?! It's been 18 days Will! You haven't rested nor have you not been eating well! You're such a hypocrite. Do you even care about your health? Do you even plan to get out if I never came?" Will shut him out by kissing Nico passionately on the lips,

"Miss you too, deathboy" Will let's out a chuckle as Nico rolls his eyes.

"I'm serious Solace, you look so pale, you better get some sunshine and probably catch up on some rest."

"I have a proposition" Nico raised an eyebrow in question,

"I'll take a break if we go on a date tonight and for once." Will poked Nico's nose "You get to plan it, you better surprise me" Will finished with a smirk.

Nico thought for awhile, then hummed in agreement "Fine Solace but you have to get out now or else no dates for you" Will sighed but nodded as they both walked out the infirmary.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Nico has brought Will to the lake and there was a canoe ready. Will grinned "Ooooh a canoe ride slash picnic by the lake? Who knew you could be such a romantic Di Angelo" Nico teasingly turned back, "Well if you don't want it, we can always call it a night" Will grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the canoe,

"Not a chance am I missing what you planned" Nico gave him a small smile as he boarded a radio, a picnic basket, and some mythomagic cards in the canoe, when Will wasn't looking, he also sneaked in something else as a surprise later.

Nico started playing some songs that he knows Will likes and this means Disney songs, Nico hates them, but he likes seeing Will happy and if he must listen to such cheesy songs to make that happen then he will, besides Nico likes seeing his boyfriend smile, ofcourse he won't admit that out loud but still. The two ate some sandwiches Nico packed while playing mythomagic where Will loses everytime, but if Will was being honest, he just liked giving Nico the pleasure of winning sometimes, it's rare to see Nico smile and when winning mythomagic, that's one of those few rare times he actually does. Will just really love seeing the son of Hades smile.

Just when they finished a game with Nico winning and sticking out his tongue at Will, fireflies started flying around them, Will grinned, his eyes shining with awe, "This is so beautiful, Nico."

"Yeah, I know they only fly around this hours."

"Wait you've been out on the lake at these late hours?" Nico shrugs

"Only when I get nightmares and you’re working on the infirmary and I wouldn't wanna disturb you"

"I wouldn't mind a disturbance from you every once in awhile." Will smiled and Nico smiled back. As the fireflies flew, Will leaned on one side of the canoe to stare at the lake and as he did Nico took out 2 lanterns as "I see the Light" started playing in the radio. One lantern had a sun design while the other had a skull. Will looked up at Nico and saw him holding the lanterns Will grinned and it even looked like Will was glowing with the fireflies, Nico handed him the one with the sun and they both let their lanterns fly together. Will then kissed Nico gently on the lips,

"How did you even get those lanterns in camp?" Nico rolled his eyes,

"Are you forgetting that one of your closes friends *ahem* Cecil *ahem* is a son of Hermes?" Will smirked,

"Nico di Angelo, the ghost King, asked for help which he rarely do by the way, to set up an amazing date for his overworking boyfriend who wouldn't have left the infirmary unless he set up the date, that's so adorable" Nico scowled

"I mean the whole concept is my idea, Piper just helped with the picnic basket, Cecil with sneaking stuff that I need inside camp and Lou Ellen made the mist thick tonight, so the harpies won't see us."

"oh, that's why there weren't any harpies."

"Are you telling me, this whole time you just thought we were lucky they haven't found us?" 

"Maybe"

"You're an idiot, Solace."

"But I'm your idiot" Nico shrugs,

"Of course, you are" Nico turned away but Will cupped Nico's face with his hand,

"Thank you deathboy, I really appreciate all this" This earned him a smile from the Son of Hades,

"Well, I'm not letting you rot in the infirmary, you know" Will placed a quick kiss on Nico's lips

"I know" Nico melted into Will's touch,

"I love you sunshine."

"I love you too deathboy."

The two just stared at the fireflies until they were gone, then Nico shadow travelled them to his cabin to avoid the harpies. The 2 boys fell asleep in each other’s arms at Nico's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, criticism is always welcomed and don't forget to leave some kudos!
> 
> And BTW did you see the Disney Tangled Parallel, I mean some of them are hard to miss ;-)


End file.
